ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Timothy Goes To Christmas School Special
Timothy Goes To Christmas School Special is a movie that was released on December 23, 2003 and served as the series finale. Plot Mrs Jenkins has transformed Hilltop School to Elf Acadamey. Henry has turned his school bus into Santa's sleigh. The seats are shaped like reindeers and underneath the reindeer-shaped seats, there are small tins with cookies inside. Timothy puts on his warm clothes and gets ready for the bus. His mum gives him his lunch and kisses him goodbye. Meanwhile, Yoko is practising Christmas songs on her violin. Her mother had got Yoko sushi shaped as snowflakes. Lily is busy too. She is putting on her warm clothes. She looks at a string tied around her finger. She then gets her school supplies ready. Lilly's mum then comes in and gives her a Santa Claus badge. Doris and Nora are playing with there brothers and Grace is doing a Christmas dance. Fritz has made Christmas cookies while Frank and Frank are making Christmas styled footballs. On the bus, Claude hops onto a seat where Henry forgot to decorate. Yoko asks why he sat there. Claude doesn't answer but more people ask questions. At Hilltop School, Mrs Jenkins is waiting for her students. She gives each of them elf hats and ears. Claude throws his away when Mrs Jenkins isn't looking. Mrs Jenkins has a Mrs Claus. suit on. Henry dressed as Santa. Mrs Jenkins asks everyone to put their cookie tins on their desks. She gets them all a glass of warm milk. Lily had chocolate milk because she didn't want normal milk. But Claude didn't want any milk. Grace looked at Claude. His cookie tin wasn't on the desk and he was spilling his milk out of the window. Mrs Jenkins told the students to make Christmas cards. The children are excited. Juanita and Lily make a big card together. Yoko and Timothy make pop-up cards. Doris trips over a chair and pencils fall on Claude. He is angry at Doris. Mrs Jenkins announces recess. Charles and Grace are ice-skating. Ice shaving cover Claude. He is very angry so he sprays water. Charles falls over and Grace's dress gets wet. She runs away. Yoko and Timothy start talking about Claude's anger problems. Fritz was looking from a tree. He knew something was wrong. So he ran towards Yoko and Timothy. They suspected Claude had a Christmas problem. But they couldn't believe that Claude hates Christmas. Back inside, Mrs Jenkins announced a project. Each student had to create a toy. Everyone was excited except for Claude. Yoko quickly began making an origami maker. Timothy made an owl with stars. Lily was making a fairy doll with a wand made out of string. Glitter from Grace's work flew all over Claude. Everyone had to laugh. Claude threw his books on the floor and left the classroom. Charles and Nora tried to stop him but he wouldn't listen. Doris was grabbing Claude but he escaped. Mrs Jenkins told the students to sit down. She then ran after Claude. Claude was ripping some Christmas cards from the morning. Mrs Jenkins was shocked. She told Claude it was lunch. At lunch, the students got a special Christmas dinner. It had lots of potatoes, brussel sprouts, gravy and Christmas pudding. The children are as much as they could. At the back of the classroom, Henry had a snow spray. Nora ran under and got covered in snow. It was a winter wonderland. Frank and Frank played football in it while everyone else talked about Claude who was at a table. They weren't surprised. Timothy had an idea. He whispered something to everyone and they agreed. The next day, a reindeer model hung in the air. Snow fell out of it. A snowman balloon hung next to Claude's desk and a mini Christmas tree was next to Claude. Dozens of presents where under it. They where all addressed to Claude. So Claude decided to open present. He was delighted to see a toy rocket in it. He opened more and more presents. He was happy. Then Mrs Jenkins led her children to the kitchen to make cookies. Claude joined in this time. Trivia * A mini-series will follow this movie.Category:LeniLoud99's ideas Category:Movies Category:Timothy Goes to School Category:2003 films Category:Series Finales Category:Christmas Category:Christmas Specials Category:Christmas films Category:Films Category:2003